50 pieces
by nanetys
Summary: Todas as faces de Arthur. .:Para Draquete Ackles Felton. Feliz aniversário!:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Blá blá blá. Alguém aí ainda não sabe que nada disso é meu?_

**Presente de aniversário **_**meio atrasado**_** para Draquete Ackles Felton.**

**

* * *

**

_1 - Anel_

Não era como se Arthur fosse usar uma aliança só porque Francis queria que as pessoas acreditassem que eles estavam juntos.

_2 - Herói_

Arthur nunca achou que Alfred fosse um herói porque heróis salvavam as pessoas – e Alfred fez exatamente o contrário.

_3 - Memória_

As lembranças eram o que mais doía.

_4 - Caixa_

Todos os soldadinhos de chumbo e cavalinhos de madeira ainda estavam guardados – Arthur não conseguia jogá-los fora.

_5 - Correr_

Ele só fazia aquilo porque precisava se manter em forma, afinal de contas.

_6 - Furacão_

Francis sempre o achou parecido a um furacão – porque ele sempre chegava devastando tudo; a diferença é que partia deixando um gostinho de "quero mais".

_7 - Asas_

Alfred era como um pássaro, por mais idiota que isso soasse – tentar segurá-lo era tão cruel quanto cortar as asas de uma ave.

_8 - Frio_

Arthur queria ter alguém que o aquecesse.

_9 - Vermelho_

Hong Kong se recusava a usar vestes de outra cor, e Arthur sabia o porquê – bastava olhar uma certa bandeira.

_10 - Bebida_

A verdade é que Arthur não precisava ficar bêbado para _desejar_ Francis – precisava ficar bêbado para admitir isso.

_11 - Meia-noite_

Ficar acordado até de madrugada sempre fazia Arthur pensar em quem não devia.

_12 - Tentação_

Por que diabos Francis tinha que ser tão _tentador_?

_13 - Vista_

Alfred mudou tanto depois de deixá-lo que até sua vista ficou diferente.

_14 - Música_

Ninguém superava os Beatles – _ninguém!_

_15 - Seda_

Arthur achava que Yao ficava simplesmente _divino_ em suas vestes de seda.

_16 - Cobrir_

Tinha lugar para mais um em seu cobertor.

_17 - Promessa_

Ele prometeu não ficar se martirizando tanto quando outra colônia pedisse independência – mesmo assim, ver Seychelles ir embora, _também_, doeu.

_18 - Sonho_

Quando tinha pesadelos, Arthur se perguntava se nem em sonhos ele podia ter paz.

_19 - Vela_

Arthur odiava admitir aquilo, mas jantar com Francis à luz de velas era algo sem igual.

_20 - Talento_

Não é que ele não tivesse talento para cozinhar – as outras pessoas é que não sabiam apreciar sua comida!

_21 - Silêncio_

Por quantos anos ele sofreu calado?

_22 - Jornada_

A jornada para casa sabendo que não retornaria foi a pior parte de tudo.

_23 - Fogo_

Arthur não gostava que Francis comparasse seu amor ao fogo – porque o fogo se apaga, e ele não queria que aquilo se apagasse _nunca_.

_24 - Força_

No fundo, Arthur se orgulhava do quão forte Alfred se tornara – não que fosse admitir, claro.

_25 - Máscara_

Alfred sabia que aquilo era só uma máscara – no fundo, Arthur ainda se preocupava com ele como se ele fosse seu irmãozinho.

_26 - Gelo_

Que brincadeira ridícula a que Francis inventou, de derreterem um gelo em suas bocas durante um beijo – então, por que ele concordara com ela?

_27 - Outono_

Arthur sempre gostou de ver as folhas caindo – por algum motivo, aquilo o fazia sentir-se bem.

_28 - Esquecido_

Será que as pessoas ainda se lembravam do grande império que ele já fora?

_29 - Dançar_

Por que Francis nunca lhe dava ouvidos quando ele dizia que, como um _gentleman_, não podia fazer o papel da mulher nas danças?

_30 - Corpo_

Francis conhecia Arthur de todos os ângulos possíveis – _todos_.

_31 - Sagrado_

A hora do chá era sagrada – ele se _recusava_ a perdê-la, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

_32 - Partida_

Ainda doía pensar que ele havia partido – ainda doía pensar que Alfred o deixara para trás.

_33 - Mundo_

Arthur sentia saudades de quando tinha o mundo em suas mãos.

_34 - Formal_

Porque ele era um _gentleman_ e portanto tinha que se vestir como um.

_35 - Febre_

Foi preciso uma febre para que Arthur percebesse que precisava de Francis.

_36 - Rir_

Ele havia esquecido como fazer isso há muitos anos.

_37 - Mentiras_

Todos mentiam para ele – no fim, ele sabia que todos iriam virar as costas para ele e abandoná-lo.

_38 - Para sempre_

Por isso, Arthur não acreditava que nada fosse "para sempre".

_39 - Oprimido_

Yao esperava que algum dia Arthur soubesse como ele se sentiu naquelas Guerras do Ópio.

_40 - Sussurrar_

Os sussurros de Francis o levavam à loucura – principalmente quando ele sussurrava "Je t'aime" ao pé de seu ouvido.

_41 - Esperar_

Francis sabia que só precisava esperar – algum dia, Arthur perceberia que o que precisava estava bem debaixo do seu nariz.

_42 - Conversar_

Será que Alfred nunca calava a boca?

_43 - Buscar_

Arthur só queria encontrar algo – ou alguém – que não fosse efêmero.

_44 - Esperança_

Ele ainda queria acreditar que as coisas voltariam a ser como antes – mas sabia que aquela esperança era em vão.

_45 - Eclipse_

Arthur não chamou Francis para ver o Eclipse com ele porque achava romântico – de jeito nenhum!

_46 - Gravidade_

Era como se ela não existisse com Francis por perto.

_47 - Estrada_

Caminhar por estradas desertas era bom para pensar na vida.

_48 - Desconhecido_

Arthur adorava navegar os sete mares em busca do desconhecido – _bons tempos!_

_49 - Trancar_

Portas trancadas não eram o bastante para manter Francis longe dele – ele só não entendia o porquê.

_50 - Respirar_

Arthur odiava Francis por este conseguir deixá-lo sem fôlego tão facilmente.

**

* * *

****N/A** É, feliz aniversário, Draquete! Eu não fiz nada antes porque só ontem fiquei sabendo que era seu aniversário (/fail). Mas, de qualquer jeito, aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado, foi de coração (L).

Btw, eu utilizei um desafio do livejournal pra fazer essa fanfic – desafio esse em que você escreve cinqüenta frases baseadas em temas que eles dão. Enfim. E é, são todas centradas no Tutu, de alguma forma.

_**Reviews em prol da felicidade alheia! –q**_


End file.
